


When the Chips Are Down

by Queenoftheskittleholics



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheskittleholics/pseuds/Queenoftheskittleholics
Summary: In another world, the Evil Queen is successful in her takeover of Wonderland, and Raven finds herself stranded in a strange world. Can she convince the Wonderlandians she's not her mother and save both their realms?





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, well, I must say, this was almost too easy." The Evil Queen said, her heels clicking across the floor of Card Castle's throne room. "Almost disappointing, but not surprising given how utterly volatile you are... so easy to manipulate." She stood before the Queen of Hearts, restrained by the soldiers formerly loyal to her." But now what to do with you? I don't think I need another queen... now remind me, Heart Attack, what was that phrase you used to say all the time? Oh, what was it, very fitting for right now..." she mused. "Oh yes. Off with your head!" She yelled, and the Queen of Hearts turned pale.  
"Wait! We shouldn't kill them!" Raven called out from where she had been watching. "I mean... it wouldn't be smart... if we kill the royals, they'll become martyrs to the Wonderlandians! But if we keep them alive, we can use them as bargaining chips! The people will obey to ensure their safety!" She stuttered, hoping that sounded convincing. Her mother looked at her with a thoughtful expression. "And besides we could... make them our servants! It would be humiliating to have the royals brought so low." The Evil Queen considered this for a moment then grinned.  
"Oh my, clever and cruel. Very good, birdy." She said, turning to the Queen of Hearts. "What do you say? Will you pledge your loyalty to me?"  
"Never! Never, you hag!" the Queen of Hearts shrieked.  
"Temper, temper." The Evil Queen said, as if she were scolding a child. "I am in a good mood today, though, so let's try again. This time, how about instead of queens, we talk as mothers? I mean... it would be a shame if you weren't around to prevent something from happening to... what's her name? Lizzie?" The Evil Queen smirked at the Queen of Hearts. Her eyes widened in horror, as even she could read the threat. She looked down and nodded. The Evil Queen clapped her hands in delight. Then she turned to the Mad Hatter. "And you. Riddle me this, Hatter: why would I want two rebellious lunatics running around? But I might spare you and your daughter if you agree to cooperate." The normally smiling man gave her a look of contempt as he bowed.  
“And Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen?” The Evil Queen asked, voice dripping with sugary malice as she sounded out the White Queen’s insisted upon full title. “I certainly hope you won’t try making any more escape attempts now?”  
The prideful woman glared at the Evil Queen, but bowed as well, knowing this was no time for haughtiness.  
Soon the White Rabbit, the Red Knight, and the captured children were brought from the dungeon to be given the same choice.  
“Alistair Wonderland, we meet again! Quite a chase you gave me, my boy!” The Evil Queen laughed, and he flinched as she gave him a malevolent grin. “And who do we have here! The Blancs! No rabbit holes out for you this time, I’m afraid.” The White Rabbit moved closer to his daughter, shrunk down into rabbit form from fear.  
“Please! Spare us, your majesty!” he begged. Bunny and and Alistair exchanged frightened looks, but said nothing.  
“Now that’s what I like to hear!” The Evil Queen said with a giggle.  
“The Grimm brothers will stop you!” Maddie Hatter protested, and the Evil Queen whirled on her.  
“Maddie, no!” The Hatter cried, but the Evil Queen raised a hand.  
“Now child, I’m in a wonderful mood from a successful takeover, so instead of killing you, I’m going to tell you something: They won’t. The ever brave and pragmatic brothers Grimm have elected to seal the border to stop my curse from spreading. This means they’re not getting in, and you’re not getting out. Now I could use a couple of court fools, so either you join daddy over there and shut up, or I’ll turn you into a frog. Or worse.” A horrified Maddie backed over to where her father stood, and the Hatter rushed to wrap his arms around her, a paternal gesture noticed mournfully by Raven.  
“Where is my mother?” The Red Knight, Chase Redford, asked nervously.  
“The Red Queen? That vindictive shrew is still in the dungeon, and alive… for now. Do you wish to join her, or are you more sensible?” The Evil Queen asked.  
“I… I… must obey the rules. If you’re the new queen... I serve you.” Chase said reluctantly.  
Then the Evil Queen turned to the two princesses. “And ah yes, the princesses! As royalty, you’re my special guests, lucky you! I don’t want any martyrs, so I’m not going to kill you. Yet. And as long as you agree to serve my daughter like your mommies will be serving me, I don’t think I’ll need to, understand?” Lily and Lizzie exchanged glances, and then nodded.  
“Oh marvelous. I love it when a plan comes together! Now we’ll have to track down those pesky Cheshires, of course.” The Evil Queen mused in annoyance. “I don’t suppose any of you know where in this loony bin of a world they might be?” The others truthfully did not, as Cheshires could only be found when they felt like it. With a huff the Evil Queen reclined on her newly obtained throne. “Well, they won’t get far.” Then she smirked. “ Now, Rabbit, go spread the news: There is a new queen in Wonderland.” The White Rabbit bowed nervously, and the group watched his departure with a sense of dread for what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven makes a friend.

Raven looked up at what she guessed must be the Wonderland night sky. Wonderland was truly a strange place, and she missed her old room back in Ever After. No matter what she feared might lurk in the dark, she could be sure the bed was a bed and not alive. And more than the feeling of homesickness that troubled her, Raven missed her father. She wished she could contact him somehow, let him know she was ok. Was she ok? Raven didn’t know, but the more she thought about being stuck in a strange world with the woman who’d made her childhood miserable and no sign help was coming, the more she realized she was not ok at all. If she were at home she could run to her father, and he could hold her in his arms while Cook made her a sandwich. The Evil Queen would rant about them making her daughter soft, but having Cook and her father made her mother’s tirades bearable. And now, Raven realized, she might never see them again. Tears welled up n her eyes and she tried to fight them back, as her mother hated it when she cried. But her inner turmoil and the stressful events of the day welled up inside her until she couldn’t help it.  
“Hello, who’s crying?” said a voice, accompanied by a loud thud, and before Raven could react Maddie Hatter was standing right beside her. Raven let out a shriek, as did Maddie upon realizing who it was she’d found.  
“I’m sorry!” They cried simultaneously.  
“I didn’t realize it was you, I’ll just go.” Maddie said awkwardly.  
“Wait!” Raven cried, and as Maddie turned nervously to look at her, she realized that she was afraid of offending the daughter of the woman who had just conquered their country.  
“Well why wouldn’t I be? She’s scary!” Maddie protested.  
“What? Me?” Raven asked in confusion.  
Maddie, she doesn’t know you can hear me.  
“Oh! No, not you- your mother! I’m sorry if that was mean- or is that mean? Do evil sorceresses mind being called scary? Or evil, oh no I’m sorry! Don’t turn me into a frog!” Maddie clasped her hand to cover her mouth and stop the rambling.  
“No it’s ok! I… I’m… scared of her too.” Raven admitted, and Maddie looked at her in surprise.  
“Is… is that why you were crying?” she asked, her natural kindness overcoming her fear of the young witch.  
“No- well yes and no. It’s just… I miss my dad. He’s the best, but he’s in Ever After and I might not ever see him again.” Raven explained, and Maddie contemplated being separated from the Mad Hatter in such a fashion.  
“That’s so sad! And I misjudged you, it seems the answer to ‘How is a Raven like an Evil Queen?’ is not at all.”  
“Thanks?” Raven managed, unsure of what to make of the girl’s comment, but sensing it was a compliment.  
“Well of course it was a compliment! Your mother is all big and bad! But you are small and sad, which is still a no good thing to be! So, to cure your case of frownsie-downsies, would you like to my friend?" Maddie inquired, extending a gloved hand towards the young witch. As Raven looked at the young girl's earnest smile, she let out a sniffle and shook her hand.  
"Thanks." She said with a smile.  
"It's no problem at all! I'm Madeline Hatter! Maddie for short, but also for tall people too!" Maddie giggled.  
"Uh, Raven Queen. Raven, for well, any height I guess." Raven responded, and Maddie grinned even wider. Yes, Wonderland was a strange place, and it's people even stranger, but maybe, things would be ok after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven attempts to settle in.

"Now, birdy, what should we style ourselves?" The Evil Queen mused, as she and Raven sat on the thrones of Card Castle. "Black Queen and Princess? Oh, oh, or Queen and Princess of Spades?" Raven gave an unenthusiastic shrug. "No you're right, both! The Black Queen and Princess of Spades! The Wonderlandians have such ridiculous titles, but why not have fun stealing them?" she giggled, and Raven tried to muster a smile.  
"It sounds very... frightening, Mom." she managed, and the Evil Queen beamed. Noting the outraged looks on the faces of the former royals standing nearby, Raven couldn't return the sentiment.  
"Oh good, yes, I do like it!" The Evil Queen exclaimed, ignoring the tension in the room, then turned to the card guards. "Fetch me that Blanc fellow, I want to make the announcement." She ordered haughtily, and the two guards went off to follow her orders.  
"Hello, hello, hello, your majesty!" A heavily accented voice suddenly interrupted, startling the occupants of the throne room. A girl dressed like a jester emerged from the shadows, and sauntered up to the throne.  
"How did you get in here? And what do you want?" The Evil Queen demanded.  
"Ah, never mind how I got in! My name is Courtly Jester I have an offer for you!" She said with a wide grin.  
"Traitor!" The Queen of Hearts shrieked.  
"Hush!" The Evil Queen snapped, and when the Queen of Hearts shrank back, she turned back to Courtly. "An offer?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What could you possibly have for me? If you don't leave now, your fate will be worse then the royals." She snapped.  
"Ah, sod the royals. They never did anything for me. But I tell you what. You seem like a smart lady, but you're a newbie round here, so you could use someone who knows their way around, and those lot ain't gonna tell you much. But I have ways and means of finding out things." Courtly said. Then, with a hint of bitterness, she said, "After all, nobody notices a lowly joker card. So I will work for you, so long as I get some benefits."  
The Evil Queen paused for a moment, pondering the offer. "Hmmm, alright. For now, but I'm watching." She warned her .  
"Excellent! Then, Courtly Jester, at your service." Courtly declared with an exaggerated bow.  
"Well, we do not need your services at the moment." The Evil Queen declared haughtily, already disinterested in her new pawn. The grin fell from Courtly's face, and Raven watched as she quickly exited the room. She could see Courtly’s anger, and she hoped that this wouldn’t bring even more trouble.  
Soon after that Raven, Lizzie, and Lily were able to leave the throne room, and Maddie joined them as they sat in Raven’s room. Lizzie was still angered by Courtly’s words and had begun to rant. "I can't believe she would do that! The nerve of that joker! Why, the royal family has never done anything to her!"  
"I wholeheartedly agree, although I shall spare us the unseemly display of temper." Lily said coolly, with a pointed look at Lizzie. Noticing Lizzie's glare deepen, Raven hurried to intervene.  
"Look, look, I'm sure my mother won't trust Courtly. It would obviously be a mistake." She said, hoping to placate them, or at least have them once again be angry at Courtly and not each other. In a way, it worked, because instead they both looked disdainfully at her.  
"Well, you know, she probably felt she didn't have a choice." Lizzie said in a lofty tone.  
"Right, and of course the Evil Queen is no more trustworthy than she is." Lily replied, and Lizzie nodded. They didn't look at Raven, but she knew they meant her too. She was a witch, evil, not to be trusted. Maddie shot her a sympathetic glance, and while Raven appreciated her kindness, she couldn't help feeling weighed down by the gravity of the situation she was trapped in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at what is going on back in Ever After.

Back in the land of Ever After, Snow’s heels clacked against the wooden floor of the Headmaster’s office as she paced angrily back and forth.  
“Not only have we lost the entire Wonderland cast, but the future Evil Queen as well!” She growled. “My daughter’s future, her very Happily Ever After is in jeopardy and I hope you have a plan to fix this, Milton.”The vitriolic manner with which she said his rarely used first name only served to show how truly angry she was. Few people dared to take such a tone with the esteemed headmaster of Ever After High, but the queen was in a foul mood over the recent events.  
“Your majesty, I can assure we will work to find a way to safely reopen the portals to Wonderland and ensure the return of Miss Raven Queen and the Wonderlandians to Ever After High.”  
“And I trust you have a plan to deal with all the people who are upset about the Wonderlandians being trapped in Wonderland with an evil sorceress trying to take over the realms? This is a PR nightmare, Grimm.” She continued, still pacing across the room.  
“Your majesty, if you would please sit down, we could discuss possible solutions to both of those problems.” Headmaster Grimm responded nervously, gesturing for her to sit down. Snow did so, but fixed him with a cold glare as she took her seat, and he managed a weak smile in response.  
Outside the door, Apple stood listening with a worried face. She glanced nervously at her MirrorTime chat with Briar and Ashlynn.  
“I don’t think it’s going well, girls.” She informed the two faces on the screen.  
“Don’t worry, Apple, I’m sure the adults will figure something out. You’ll get your Happily Ever After, I’m sure of it!” Ashlynn tried to reassure her.  
“Oh Ash, I hope you’re right.” Apple sniffled, and Ashlynn gave the princess a consolatory smile.  
“Would it… really be like… the end of the world?” Briar ventured hesitantly, and the other two girls looked at her in shock. “What?” she asked defensively, “It’s not like you can’t just marry Daring and be queen anyway, right?”  
“That’s just what Daring said!” Apple wailed, momentarily forgetting her worries about being overheard in her distress. “But if we can’t follow the story, we go poof! No happy ending for any of the Snow White characters! I need Raven to play her part in the story so we all can!”  
“Ok, ok forget I said anything.” Briar murmured, looking rather uncomfortable with the discussion.  
“I can’t believe Raven would go and do this! I know she’s evil, but abandoning the Snow White story to take over Wonderland with her mother?” Apple continued agitatedly. “It’s so- so irresponsible!”  
“Apple, maybe she doesn’t want to?” Ash asked gently.  
“Yeah, I mean she was always a villain but this… doesn’t seem like her.” Briar said thoughtfully.  
“Maybe… I hope she comes back soon and everything can be just how it’s supposed to be soon, though.” she sighed. “OK, I think they’re heading out. I’ll call you back, girls. Bye!” Briar and Ashlynn returned the farewells as Apple hung up. The office door opened and Snow walked out looking only somewhat less annoyed than when she had entered.  
“C’mon, Apple pie, we’re going home.” She said, not stopping, and Apple hurried after her.  
“Mom, wait, can they fix this?” Apple asked.  
“They had better.” Snow said in a tone that Apple knew not to press, instead meekly following her mother out of the school.  
As Milton sat back in his chair with a sigh, Giles pushed open the door. He then dropped the books he was holding onto Milton’s desk with a thud.  
“I think I have some ideas, Milton!” He exclaimed, and then noticed his brother trying to calm himself down. “Oh sorry, did I scare you?”  
“Yes!” Milton snapped, then slumped back. “I just met with Snow White, and she is not happy. Any ideas you have would be appreciated, Giles.” He explained.  
“Well, we could make another portal to the mirror realm. A hand mirror, to make it easy to carry!” he suggested excitedly, and Milton considered the idea.  
“We would have to get a dark fairy to enchant it, which is easier said then done.” He mused, and Giles nodded concedingly, “but it could work! And what of the curse on Wonderland?” Milton asked, slightly hopeful.  
“Oh, that, er… I’m not sure.” Giles admitted. “I was about to head back to the Vault and see what I could find on realm curses.” Milton nodded, and Giles headed to the door. However, before he exited, he turned back. “Is this… our fault, Milton?” He asked, and Milton’s eyes narrowed at the too familiar argument.  
“Giles…” he said warningly, but his brother continued.  
“We push these students to follow their destinies! They feel they have no choice!”  
“Are you saying it’s our fault that Ebony Queen chose to go far beyond her story and conquer Wonderland?” Milton asked in a tone of quiet yet unmistakable fury.  
“Nooo?” Giles said hesitatingly. “But maybe we turned a blind eye to her... worrying tendencies because we thought it was fine! And now we made a villain we can’t control! I’ve told you the system is wrong! You must see that now!” He pleaded, and there was a heavy silence as Milton regarded his brother.  
“...Giles, why don’t we go to the Vault together, and I will help you look for a book on realm curses. We can… continue this discussion as we look.” He said calmly, and Giles nodded.  
The two brothers silently made their way to the plain and assuming door that marked the entrance to the Vault. Giles performed the knock and opened the door, and the brothers found themselves transported inside.  
“Alright, where do you think we should start?” Giles, asked, turning to where Milton stood. When he saw the look on Milton’s face, he stepped back in fear. “Milton?”  
“Barrier spell: Giles Grimm.” Milton said coldly, and Giles’ face turned pale.  
“Milton, no! What are you doing?” He cried.  
“Babble spell.” Milton continued, and the last thing he heard as he was transported from the Vault was his brother’s strangled cries.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven starts to gain the Wonderlandians' trust.

Raven stopped outside the door she walking by when she heard what sounded like a voice she didn’t recognize. While she had seen many odd things during her recent explorations of Card Castle, somehow this didn’t seem to be on the of the castle’s quirks. Suddenly an aggravated shout immediately recognizable as Lizzie, even muffled by the thick door, came in response.  
Raven threw open the door, hoping the former princess was alright, when she was greeted with a surprising sight. Lizzie, Lily, Maddie, Alistair and Bunny were gathered around a table, with someone she didn’t recognize. The slitted eyes and black cat-faced cap that she saw before the figure _disappeared_ gave her no doubt it was the younger of the elusive Cheshire Cats, Kitty.  
“She saw her!” Alistair cried in alarm, and Lizzie whirled on her, ready to protect her friend.  
“You may be our princess and mistress now, but you will _not_ inform your mother of what you _think_ you saw!” She hissed venomously.  
“I won’t!” Raven said, throwing her hands up in surprise.  
"Wait!" Maddie yelped, jumping up with a rustle of her skirts. "I think we can trust her!"  
"I doubt it." Lily replied coldly, and the others looked doubtfully at their mad friend as well.  
"I mean it!" Raven said. "Is there anything I can do to prove it?"  
Before the group could any sort of response, the door opened again, and a card guard entered. Evidently not noticing the panicked looks amongst the group, he addressed Raven.  
"Your Highness, your queen mother has sent for you." He stated. "She orders your presence in the throne room."  
"I will be there shortly." Raven said, trying to muster her composure.  
"She says now." The card reiterated. Then he noticed the others. "What are you all doing here?" He demanded, and they all looked anxiously at each other.  
"They were showing me around." Raven said stepping towards the card. "Anything else?"  
"But, I didn't see you with them earli-"  
" _Are you questioning me?_ " Raven snapped. She stood up straight and glared at the poor card, who looked extremely regretful.  
"No, your highness, I just-"  
"Then go tell my mother I shall be along!" She ordered him, channeling her mother as best she could. The card stood still, looking shocked at the usually well mannered princess. "I SAID GO!" Raven yelled, and the card guard scurried out, only to glad to obey.  
When he was gone, Raven let out a breath of anxiety, and felt the unease she always did when acting like her mother. The Wonderlandians looked at her in shock, but then began to laugh.  
"See, I told you she was a depend-uponable friend!" Maddie declared, and it seemed like the tension had gone out of the room.  
"Alright, Kitty, you can come out!" Alistair called, Nothing happened, and for a moment there was silence. "Is she still here?" He wondered, and everyone shifted uncomfortably as another moment went by.  
Then Kitty shimmered back into view with a pleased grin on her face.  
"Please, don't... lose your heads." she smirked at Lizzie, who could not hide her faint smile. "Well, well." She said, looking Raven up and down.  
"Umm..." was all Raven managed in response, unsure of how to deal with a Cheshire Cat.  
"A Cat may look at a Queen. So, _you're_ the new princess who everyone's all up in arms about." Kitty mused. Then she giggled. "You really shuffled that poor card! And all to keep us out of trouble, verrry sneaky! Purrhaps you'll make a good addition to the chaos around here after all!"  
"Thank you?" Raven said, feeling dubious about accepting a compliment from someone like this girl.  
"Well you had better hop to before _you_ get in trouble." Bunny said. Then she looked around at the Wonderlandians. Alistair and Maddie nodded and smiled, while Lily and Lizzie looked less enthusiastic, but nodded as well. "But we might have something to tell you about later." She said with a smile. Raven smiled back, grateful that it seemed they no longer mistrusted her.  
"Can't wait." She said, before hurrying away from her new friends.


End file.
